


Sharp

by Silmary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, NOT suicide-related, Self-Harm, it's consensual but still, legit do not reed this if you are squicked by the idea of somebody using a knife on somebody else, НЕ КАСАЕТСЯ суицидальных наклонностей, членовредительство
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт делает это не потому, что ненавидит свою жизнь, а для того, чтобы напомнить себе, что до сих пор жив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/467456) by [aneurysmface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysmface/pseuds/aneurysmface). 



Иногда Клинту просто необходимо почувствовать боль. Она нужна ему как напоминание о том, что он всё ещё жив, и, это добавилось позже, как доказательство того, что он не под контролем Локи. Когда тот держал его в заложниках собственного разума, Бартон ничего не чувствовал - ни эмоций, ни боли. Обычно ему сильно доставалось на операциях, так что не было необходимости прибегать к более радикальным способам, но иногда работа была слишком легкой, и тогда самым серьезным повреждением по возвращению оказывался содранный заусенец. В такие дни он держал возле своей кровати нож.

Пара-тройка новых отметок на коже были едва заметны, так что даже если бы их не прикрывала одежда, никто бы их не увидел. Но такого случая никому не предоставлялось с тех самых пор, как Клинт остановил свой выбор на верхней части бедра - эту часть тела можно было увидеть только если бы он разделся полностью. Всего лишь несколько тонких красных линий на коже - и искажённый мир возвращался обратно на привычную колею. И Бартона всё вполне устраивало до тех самых пор, пока одной ночью он не вошёл к себе в комнату - шесть дней без действий, отчаянное желание чего-то большего, чем заработанные в спарринге с Наташей шишки и синяки - и не обнаружил сидящего на кровати Фила Коулсона с его ножом в руке.

\- Покажи, - попросил он. Клинт никогда не входил в число тех, кто не слушался Фила. Конечно, перепалки по внутренней связи давно вошли в привычку, но в итоге когда бы Фил ни говорил "стреляй", Клинт неизменно стрелял. Эта ситуация, в целом, отличалась не сильно, поэтому руки сами начали расстёгивать джинсы. Стянув их, Бартон задрал боксёры и повернул ногу так, чтобы можно было увидеть аккуратные ряды линий.

Он внимательно следил за реакцией куратора - взгляд голубых глаз при виде его бедра стал словно лазерный. Поднявшись, Фил подошёл к нему и присел, чтобы рассмотреть шрамы. Осторожно проследил пальцами вдоль самых свежих (три месяца, девять дней).

\- Зачем? - спросил он хриплым голосом.

Клинт глубоко вдохнул.  
\- Чтобы доказать себе, что я всё ещё живой и по-прежнему я.

Коротко кивнув, Фил поднялся и передал Клинту нож, рукоятью вперед.  
\- Я тебе доверяю и верю, что ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Он уже направился было к выходу, но Бартон перехватил его за руку.  
\- Коулсон, слушай... это не... Я не ищу смерти. По крайней мере, сейчас. Я не поэтому это делаю.

Фил снова кивнул, но промолчал, рука легко выскользнула из захвата.

После этого случая события пошли привычным чередом. Мстители отправлялись на миссии, Клинт зарабатывал себе на каждой по парочке ранений. На какое-то время этого хватало. А потом Фил оказался в медсекторе ЩИТа со стрелой в плече. Его стрелой. Нет, разумом Клинт понимал, что это была не его вина, что он никоим образом не мог знать о том, как Локи научился материализовывать людей из ниоткуда, но всё равно он винил себя. А зрелище Локи - и зрелище раненого из-за него Фила - вызвало в памяти слишком много воспоминаний о том, как он помогал ему пробраться на Хеликарьер, убивая для этого своих же агентов. Тот факт, что это был именно Фил, удваивал вину - Фил, в которого Клинт был влюблён по уши с тех самых пор, как тот заговорил с ним своим голосом в стиле "без фокусов - слушайся приказов, или я обеспечу тебя бумажной работой на всю оставшуюся", от чего по спине у Клинта побежали мурашки.

Поэтому в медицинском корпусе он не отходил от куратора ни на шаг. Только позволил Ситвеллу допросить себя, пока Фил был в операционной. Стрела прошла через правую часть большой грудной мышцы - всего в каких-то дюймах от шрама, оставленного Локи - и вошла почти до оперения.

Ему пробило лёгкое, он лишился части селезёнки, но всё ещё был жив, и это Клинта слегка успокаивало. Но он всё равно сидел рядом с койкой всё то время, пока Фил лежал под снотворным. Врачи разбудили его только спустя четыре дня, и всё это время Клинт не отходил от палаты дальше, чем до ближайшего туалета. Наташа приносила ему еду, прекрасно понимая, почему он тут сидит и отказывается уходить.

Фил спокойно спал еще несколько часов, пока действие снотворного сводилось на нет, а когда он открыл глаза, Клинт почувствовал, как сдавливающий грудь последние четыре дня обруч наконец исчез.

\- Клинт? - после долгого молчания голос куратора был хрипловатым. Взяв миску с ледяными пластинками с тумбочки, лучник выловил одну и осторожно положил в рот Филу, пальцы непреднамеренно коснулись потрескавшихся губ.

\- Хорошо, что вы очнулись, сэр.

В обращённом на него взгляде Фила явно недоставало привычной жизненной энергии.  
\- Прекрати себя винить, Бартон. Это была не...

\- ...моя вина. Я понимаю, логически, но не могу избавиться от чувства, что именно я несу ответственность за этот выстрел. Это я в вас стрелял. Это мою стрелу из вас вытащили. И это... это было слишком близко, еще несколько дюймов - и я мог бы вас убить, - голос Клинта дрогнул, внутри всё перевернулось от мысли о том, что он действительно мог убить Фила.

\- Бартон. Бартон. Клинт, - Фил пытался привлечь его внимание. Клинт поднял голову, услышав своё первое имя. - Это не твоя вина. Я тебя не виню.

Лучник только кивнул, и Фил заговорил снова:  
\- Я знаю, что ты всё равно будешь винить себя независимо от того, что я говорю, поэтому если есть хоть что-нибудь - что угодно - что я мог бы сделать, чтобы избавить тебя от этого неправильного чувства вины, я хочу, чтобы ты мне об этом сказал, окей?

Тёплая искренность в его голосе застала Клинта врасплох. Похоже, он действительно имел это в виду. Бартон знал, что могло бы помочь, но не был уверен, что стоит вообще поднимать эту тему. Вместо этого он только снова кивнул и встал.  
Он был уже у дверей, когда его окликнули:

\- Под "что угодно" я имел в виду действительно что угодно, - и на секунду Клинту подумалось, что Фил уже знает, что именно ему нужно.

\- Я подумаю, - ответил он, прежде чем выйти из палаты.

На то, чтобы наконец решиться, Клинту понадобилось две недели. В первую из них Фил находился под строгим медицинским контролем, во вторую безвылазно сидел за рабочим столом, разбираясь с документами. Клинт выждал, пока медики разрешили ему предпринимать незначительные физические усилия (это означало, что Фил теперь мог подниматься по лестницам - но не больше двух пролетов за раз). Наконец решив, что он готов, Клинт захватил свой нож (потому что знал - он достаточно острый, чтобы резать без лишних усилий) и постучался в дверь Фила. Глубоко вдохнув и задержав дыхание, он прислушался, стараясь уловить приближающиеся шаги, которые никогда не слышал даже тогда, когда их не разделяла стена. Когда щёлкнул замок и дверь открылась, он поднял голову.

\- Клинт? Что тебе нужно? - голос Фила был по-прежнему хрипловат, дыхание ещё не совсем в порядке - Клинт чувствовал это интуитивно после долгих лет неизменно ровных и спокойных выдохов и вдохов в наушнике коммуникатора во время операций. Он молча протянул куратору нож.

\- Думаю, тебе стоит войти, - сказал тот, отступая на шаг. Кивнув, Клинт зашёл и, пока Фил закрывал дверь на замок, осмотрел комнату. Почувствовав приближение, повернул голову.

\- Ты уверен насчёт этого? - озабоченно спросил Фил.

Клинт кивнул.  
\- Да. Я... Я серьёзно думаю, что это может помочь.

\- Это всё, что я хотел услышать. Где тебе будет удобнее?

\- Обычно я лежу, так что не знаю, на кровати? Хотя я не хочу, знаете, испачкать вам простыни или там что-нибудь ещё, - Клинт опустил голову, конец фразы скомкался. Протянув руку, Фил приподнял его лицо за подбородок, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

\- Эй, послушай, - лучник упрямо отводил взгляд, поэтому он выбрал другую тактику и добавил в голос убедительности. - Бартон, ты меня выслушаешь, - и вот это действительно привлекло внимание Клинта и заставило посмотреть ему в глаза. - Простыни можно заменить. Я могу пойти в магазин и купить новый набор постельного белья в любой момент. Ты - уникален. Я не могу просто зайти в Macy's и купить себе нового остроумного лучника. Понятно?

\- Да.

\- Да, что? - потребовал Фил, и от его внимания не укрылось ни то, как зажмурились глаза Клинта, ни то, как напряглись его руки.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Хорошо. Тогда вперёд, - положив руку на спину Клинта, он мягко подтолкнул его в сторону спальни. - Устраивайся поудобнее.

Дважды перепроверив замки, Фил выключил свет в прихожей и пошел следом. Раздевшийся до боксеров Клинт неподвижно лежал на кровати. Он предпочёл остаться в трусах, поскольку хоть и был бы не против такого поворота событий, когда от них придётся избавляться, но не собирался настаивать. Клинт прекрасно понимал, что для Фила это было бы непросто. Тем сильнее он удивился, когда вошедший куратор, увидев него, в свою очередь разделся до белья.

\- Это было необязательно, - сказал Клинт.

\- Да, но я хочу, чтобы мы были в максимально одинаковых условиях, - Фил сел на кровать рядом с ним, в одной руке нож, другая легла на бедро, большой палец мягко погладил ряд шрамов. - Клинт, я не хочу навредить тебе...

\- Вы и не навредите. Обещаю. Иначе я бы и не просил. Я бы не доверился вам, если бы знал, что вы можете мне навредить, - Клинт дотянулся до руки, сжимающей нож, и опустил её ниже, так что лезвие зависло в сантиметре от кожи. - Я думаю, десяти на сегодня хватит, - голос оставался спокойным, несмотря на внутреннюю нервозность. Фил кивнул.

\- Готов? - дождавшись подтверждения, он осторожно надавил на нож, лезвие скользнуло по коже. Клинт резко втянул носом воздух, чувствуя пьянящую освобождающую боль, но этого было мало.

\- Ну же, вы способны на большее, - подначил он Фила.

Следующий порез был уже чувствительнее, а третий был настолько близок к идеальному, что Клинт не сдержал стона. Спрятанный в трусах-боксёрах член уже был наполовину напряжен из-за Фила с ножом и Фила как такового.

Фила, который тут же убрал от Клинта руки.  
\- Я слишком сильно надавил?

Лучник открыл глаза.  
\- Нет, боже. нет. Это было идеально.

И вот тут он увидел тень понимания на лице Фила. Он морально приготовился к тому, что куратор отступится или прямо выскажет Клинту всё, что он думает о таких извращенцах. Но вместо этого нож вновь коснулся кожи с такой безупречно рассчитанной силой, что Клинт вцепился в простыни, пытаясь удержать свои бедра на месте. Последовавший сразу за этим порез был уже пятым. Это была только половина, а он уже едва соображал от желания.

Фил передвинул прижимающую бедро руку выше, мизинец оказался в опасной близости от паха. Теперь уже он точно не мог не заметить эрекцию Клинта - теперь, когда его рука фактически лежала на члене. Нож коснулся кожи - не давя, не врезаясь, не двигаясь вовсе, словно дразня обещанием продолжения.

\- Пожалуйста, Фил. Ещё парочку. Пожалуйста, - голос был совсем ни к черту, желание превращало слова в умоляющие стоны.

Фил перенес руку на низ его живота, провёл большим пальцем вдоль резинки боксёров, от чего по телу Клинта побежали заряды электричества, прицельно бьющие в пах. На шестом порезе бёдра непроизвольно вскинулись. Рука Фила скользнула под резинку и накрыла возбужденный член, седьмой и восьмой порезы сопровождались дразнящими прикосновениями пальцев.

Клинту отчаянно не хватало воздуха.  
\- Фил, господи, твою мать, прекрати меня дразнить, - вырвалось у него, когда уже было опустившийся для девятого пореза нож в последний момент замер.

\- Дразнение подразумевает отсутствие продолжения, - голос Фила едва заметно вибрировал, пока он рисовал на коже предпоследнюю линию. Захлебнувшись всхлипом, Клинт тщетно попытался вскинуть бёдра навстречу, но куратор надёжно прижал его к кровати.

\- Пожалуйста. Ещё один. Всего один. Это всё, что мне нужно, Фил, пожалуйста.

Фил тяжело сглотнул. От вида настолько пошло распростёртого умоляющего Бартона у него стояло сильнее, чем когда-либо на его памяти, но сегодняшняя ночь была исключительно для Клинта. Он убрал руку из-под резинки, не обращая внимания не протестующий стон, и ловко разрезал ножом ткань трусов. Невольно залюбовался возбуждённым налитым членом Клинта, пачкающим живот предэякулятом.

\- Пожалуйста, Фил, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста... - голос Клинта плавно сошёл на нет.

Фил вернул руку с ножом к ноге лучника.  
\- Ещё один, но ты не кончишь. Понял?

Клинт застонал, но кивнул и крепко зажмурил глаза, пытаясь вызвать мысли о чём угодно, что удержало бы его от оргазма. Когда нож коснулся кожи, он резко втянул носом воздух, член ощутимо дёрнулся на последнем порезе. Глубоко вздохнув, Клинт открыл глаза, расширившиеся зрачки почти перекрыли голубую радужку. Фил отложил нож на тумбочку и провёл ладонью по стекающей по ноге лучника крови, смазывая её пальцами. Клинт не удержал ещё один стон.

\- Блять, Фил. Чёрт, пожалуйста. Еще чуть-чуть. Пожалуйста.

Кивнув, он обхватил окровавленной рукой член Клинта. Взял ровный ритм, чуть подкручивая захват у головки, а затем без предупреждения ускорил движения. Отчаянные мольбы Клинта на фоне словно заполнили всё вокруг.

\- Открой глаза, - скомандовал Фил, и исполнение такого простого приказа явно потребовало от лучника немалых сил. Фил поймал его взгляд. - Сейчас. Кончай для меня, Клинт.

Всхлипнув, тот кончил с протяжным стоном, помечая длинными брызгами живот, хватая широко открытым ртом воздух, всё тело словно свело напряжённой судорогой. Дождавшись, пока затихнут последние отголоски оргазма, Фил встал и отправился в ванну. Взяв пару махровых полотенец, он намочил их под тёплой водой, захватил медицинский спирт и бинт и вернулся к Клинту, который выглядел так, словно уже отрубился. Сев на то же место, он начал обрабатывать ногу Бартона. Стерев полотенцем кровь, он простерилизовал порезы и туго забинтовал бедро. Затем вытер член Клинта и его живот, сочувственно морщась на слабые протестующие стоны лучника, когда грубая ткань полотенца касалось чувствительной кожи.

Одежду он отнёс в корзину для грязного белья. Вытащив из-под Клинта плед (придётся покупать новый, но это сейчас совсем неважно), он накрыл им Бартона до самого подбородка. Затем обошёл кровать и забрался с другой стороны. Едва он устроился, как Клинт подвинулся ближе и, прижавшись, положил одну руку ему на грудь, большой палец бережно коснулся свежего шрама.

\- Прстите нсчт белья. Я испрвлю, - неразборчиво пробормотал Клинт, уткнувшись в чужое плечо.

\- Спи, - Фил поцеловал лучника в лоб.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр.

Он терпеливо выждал, пока дыхание Клинта не превратилось в тихое похрапывание. Утром предстоял долгий разговор о дальнейшем развитии событий, но пока обнимающий уснувшего Клинта Фил был вполне доволен.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Страсть Клинт к членовредительству - вещь, знакомая мне и некоторым моим друзьями. Она действительно существует, и я отобразил её в том виде, в котором испытывал сам. Тем не менее, нанесение себе вреда - это серьёзная тема, независимо от причин подобного поведения. Пожалуйста, если вы почувствуете в себе склонность к членовредительству, настоятельно прошу вас тщательно это обдумать и по возможности обсудить эту тему. Если вам кажется, что этим увлёкся кто-то из ваших друзей, пожалуйста, найдите время поговорить с ним. Если вам неудобно разговаривать на эту тему с другими с глазу на глаз, найдите кого-нибудь из взрослых, чьему совету вы сможете довериться.


End file.
